


Love Me Now

by luvjhdy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Gimme Gimme MV filming, Implied Sexual Content, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is a Tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvjhdy/pseuds/luvjhdy
Summary: The perk of dating you is when you can’t stop blushing if I flirt with you. - Kim Doyoung, probably.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Love Me Now

Standing at the corner of the filming location, Doyoung stares as his members are preparing for the shooting of NCT 127’s Gimme Gimme music video. He watches carefully as Haechan clings to Taeil while the oldest of the group tries his best to avoid the kisses given by the maknae. _What a baby. _He turns his gaze to his left and observes how Jungwoo asks for some advice from Taeyong. Doyoung also hears how Mark and Johnny explain with the greatest details about the food trucks that were provided by the company to Yuta who tries to memorise the choreographies by himself.__

____

It is just a normal day for him as an idol.

____

Doyoung was trying to scan the massive place more when he suddenly catches the sight of a very familiar person from the corner of his eyes. He sees the slightly-taller-than-him-and-really-stubborn man walks towards him with light happy steps and starts panicking. _Should I act like I don’t know him?_ _Should I just run away and leave the set?_

____

“Doyoung-ie hyung~ Doie my baby~” It is too late for him to dash into the nearest bushes. The said man then engulfs him in a tight hug from the behind and peppers his neck with delicate smooches and Doyoung just melts. So easily. “Babe, I missed you.” He can feel that other members are eyeing them with their knowing look.

____

“Jae, I just saw you changed your clothes 20 minutes ago.” Doyoung snorts. He needs a plan that makes his boyfriend to be taken aback by his teasing today. Kim Doyoung is not the kind of lover who teases his other half all the time since that role is played by Jaehyun. Thus, Jaehyun will obviously lose his mind in only a brief amount of time if Doyoung starts riling him up to no end.

____

As for now, his boyfriend is trying to woo him with lame pickup lines. Sigh. His boyfriend is really into pickup lines these days as he believed that he can make Doyoung fall in love again and again. It is going to be a long tiring day, he can’t wait to go home now.

____

“Hyungie, don’t you feel tired? I bet you are, you’ve been running through my mind all day.” Jaehyun smiles widely at him.

____

“Jae, stop it.” Doyoung thinks it is not amusing enough for him but quite endearing instead.

____

“Doie hyungie, do you perhaps have a map?” Jaehyun fake whines. “I actually… am lost in your beautiful eyes.”

____

“Jung Jaehyun, I’m already a boyfriend of yours. You don’t need to make me fall for you.” Hearing that answer makes the younger just laughs loudly.

____

“Okay baby boo, this is the last one.” Doyoung prepares himself for anything Jaehyun is going to utter. “You know babe, your lips look so lonely right now. Would they like to meet mine?”

____

Doyoung swears that he thanked all creatures in the world including Taeyong’s pet fishes when the director tells them to starts filming. He notices Jaehyun throwing a wink at him as the younger walks away so he rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue. _My boyfriend is a dork but I still love him with my whole heart._

____

-

____

It is now the time for Doyoung, Jaehyun and Yuta to film their dance parts so they gather at a specific place while waiting for the next instructions. Doyoung was about to talk to their stylist when Jaehyun grabs him by his arms.

____

“Hyungie, wait. There are some small pieces of papers on top of your head.” Jaehyun points at his hair. _I guess this is a perfect timing to flirt with him._

____

“Oh, really Jaehyunnie? Oh no~” Doyoung gasps. He then pouts and stares at his boyfriend with soft sad eyes. “Can you remove them one by one for me? Please, sweetheart?”

____

He notices that the younger freezes and his hands begin to shake while he removes the papers carefully. His boyfriend’s handsome face slowly turns red, the same goes to his ears too. His pale skin is tinted with a delicate reddish colour. _The perk of dating you is when you can’t stop blushing if I flirt with you._

____

____

____

“Baby boo, are you okay?” Doyoung blinks adorably. He knows that Jaehyun is surprisingly weak when it comes to his aegyo. He can do a bare minimum and successfully makes his boyfriend turns into a blushing mess. “Yes, I’m fine hyungie. Just a little nervous.”

____

____

____

Doyoung just grins evilly. _This is just a beginning._ _Get ready for more, Jung Jaehyun._

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Jae. Jaehyunnie look at me~” Doyoung giggles as he starts giving some playful taps on the younger’s shoulder.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I actually have a surprise for you tonight.” He continues while leaving some lingering touches on the lower back. “You need to come to my room to unveil it since it is a secret between both of us. I’m sure you’ll like it if I dress up prettily for you.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Jaehyun’s expression changes from confusion painted on his face to the look of excitement. Doyoung perceives the faintest of flushes starts creeping up his neck too. He knows his flirting this time goes well (just like the previous ones before). Jaehyun’s nervous laugh shows it all.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Throughout the filming of their dance parts, Doyoung never forgets to keep his eyes on Jaehyun and occasionally flashes his beautiful smile whenever he gets the chance to. At one point, he stands very next to Jaehyun and maintains the eye contact with him for almost two seconds. They unexpectedly start burst into laughters while Doyoung’s eyes never leave the younger. It is surely a lovely sight but Yuta on the other hand, is awfully confused and wondering about what just goes on inside their minds.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

-

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

The filming goes well as everyone including the members would expect, with one last session for the album photos.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

As soon as the photography session ends, Doyoung immediately searches for Jaehyun. Feels like it is never enough with the teasing, Doyoung decides to run to his boyfriend with full determination and wraps his arms around him. “Babe, hngh please wait for me~” Doyoung then bites his right earlobe gently.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Ah hyungie, I actually-“ Doyoung shushes him and starts carding his fingers through the smooth dark hair while whispering, “Baby, you know what they say about the bunnies when they get horny?” Jaehyun visibly gulps.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Yes, babe.” He answers timidly. “So find me tonight, I’ll treat you the best desirable gift ever. I know that no one can tame me but you.” Doyoung also licks his nape eagerly while still being hidden from others to see.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Those words literally flip the switch inside of Jaehyun, it changes the demeanour of him from delighted into something darker and aroused. He just hums then turns to look at Doyoung through his dilated brown eyes as he replies, “You teased me a lot today sweetheart, you had so much fun huh? Just wait for tonight babe, I’ll make a wreck of you.” He smirks lazily and makes Doyoung shudders in anticipation.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

-

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Haechan was about to grab some drinks when he happened to walk next to the couple and accidentally listened to the whole conversation until the end of it. He can’t believe that he really stayed there for the entire minutes when he can just escape as soon as he heard Doyoung says a single word. He is now thinking about regretting all of his life choices that he has made.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Ah, my ears are going to suffer from the nasty dorny jorny banging noises tonight.” Haechan leaves the dressing room as he can feel a headache is slowly creeping through his skull.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Do you mean they will have a wonderful se-“ Johnny decides to butt in and wiggles his eyebrows.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Shut up, Johnny hyung! You can’t say that illegal word!” Johnny just snickers at the stressed look on the maknae’s face. “Mark hyung, where are you? Let me visit your room tonight, I’m on my knees now I’m begging you.” He runs to find the said hyung while shouting his sorrowful cries.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“What is going on, Johnny?” Taeyong who barely sets his foot into the room asks cluelessly. The look of bewilderment on his face explains a lot.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Nothing important, Taeyong. I’ll tell you later.” Johnny waves both of his hands in amusement at the situation.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Until the end of the day, everyone can clearly hear the pathetic wails coming from the youngest’s room. Stay strong, Lee Haechan.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Gimme Gimme MV filming behind video... /chuckles/ Please leave some nice comments below! (twitter - @luvjhdy)


End file.
